Saving You
by Tivaroo
Summary: Could a kiss awaken some unwanted feelings between two partners? Full Summery inside. Major Tiva for certain. Set in Season 5. Jibbs and possible McAbby but only if you wish it.
1. Kiss of Fate

**Saving You**

**Disclaimer:** Do not own them.

**Pairings:** Tony/Ziva

**Characters:** Tony, Ziva, Abby, Gibbs, Jenny, McGee, Ducky, DiNozzo Snr and his associates.

**Rated:** M15 + for Adult themes, Sexual References, Low Coarse Language, Mature Themes and Medium-Level Violence.

**Summery: **Could a kiss awaken some unwanted feelings between two partners? But that is not all of their problems for one of them is being haunted and abused by some one they thought they'd never see again. Can the team save their teammate from this nightmare? Can the two partners be able to put their unresolved tension behind them to save the other? Major Tiva for certain. Set in Season 5. Jibbs and possible McAbby but only if you wish it.

**Chapter 1: Kiss of Fate**

"Watch out!" Ziva cries while slamming Tony into the nearest wall as a bullet slams into the wall on the other side from where they are. Tony grunts as his back hits a solid brick wall. "Sorry," Ziva was using her body weight and hidden strength to hold Tony against the wall. "But I had to do something," Ziva couldn't understand why but she liked the feel of having Tony's body rubbing against hers.

"Don't apologise it is a sign of-" Ziva had her hand held firmly against his lips, to silence him.

"Shh, we are not alone," Ziva hisses and overwhelming desire to have Tony's lips elsewhere. Her eyes gazed into Tony's expressive green eyes. How long has it been since Ziva had kept her unwanted feelings for Tony aside? What is it about danger tha makes Ziva wanting to have Tony close by her side? How long has it been since those green eyes of his had captured her attention? Wild fantasies involving this one man is all that she can afford to keep, seeing as she couldn't have the real thing.

"So I have noticed," Tony words were slightly muffled by her hand and his lips tickled her hand. "We better call Gibbs for back up."

Ziva couldn't speak for her mind was elsewhere. What is it about this man that makes her feel weak in the knees? Ziva knows that she should keep her mind sharp in case the shooter comes back. But how can she? When she has the man that haunts her dreams against her body. His smiles, his eyes when they sparkle with laughter, his body and anything else that make this one man so irresistible.

Removing the hand from his lips, only to replace them with her lips. Mesmerising the taste and the feel of his lips against hers. Tony returns the kiss in a fiery response. Ziva's tongue became tangled up with Tony's. Tony's hands had rested on her hips to draw her closer to his own, feeling his arousal through the layers of clothing.

Than a phone begins to ring out of nowhere.

"Wow!" Tony says breathing heavily. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"Don't know," Ziva is confused and angry with herself for letting her biggest desire to overtake her senses. "Aren't you going to answer that retched thing?" Ziva doesn't mean to let her anger lace over her embarrassment.

"There is no need to be angry with me," Tony pushes Ziva away from him so he can stand up probably. "Maybe we should get back to the real reason why we are here."

Ziva heard him mumble crazy ninja chick under his breath. But she couldn't take back her anger. She was the one who had crossed the line, not Tony but being her usual stubborn self Ziva allowed her emotions get the better of her.

"That was Gibbs and he wants us to return," Tony is obviously trying hard not to show his emotions. "Don't worry I told him about the shooter but not the other incident."

"Ton-" Ziva wants to say sorry but Tony held his hand up to silence her back.

"I don't want to hear Ziva and it is obviously you don't want to say it either," Tony turns towards the direction that'll lead him to their car. "I have already put it behind me and so should you."

Ziva follows Tony and she wonders if their friendship has been ruined because of her. Because she couldn't keep her lips to her self.

**(TIVA)**

"It's about time you two showed up!" Gibbs yells at his two best agents. "Does either of you need to go and see Ducky right now?" Two heads shake a no. "Good than get your reports down than you can go home."

"What about the case boss?" Tony asks curiously.

"That case has been turned over to the FBI," Gibbs responds while flipping through some pages of paper work. "Director's orders."

Everyone had soon dropped into an unearthly silence. Two of them were trying very hard not to look or talk to each other. Ziva hated herself for acting on impulses and the desire, all because her body was pressed up against Tony's muscular but lean body. Not to mention feeling Tony getting all excited just by kissing her. But as she was kissing Tony after being shot at an unused abandon house, Ziva had felt the most unwanted feelings of all emotions that she has kept hidden since leaving Israel. It had scared her but Ziva didn't feel threatened by it. She had welcomed that feeling, even though it had frightened her. Ziva has been attracted to her partner since they have first met but now that mere attraction has turned into something far greater and far more luring. Love.

Love isn't something that Ziva could hope to find or feel. Love isn't something that Ziva shouldn't be able to feel but has it and there is nothing to cure this ailment. But what should Ziva do about it? Tony is still trying to get over Jeanne Benoit, he obviously had developed some deep feelings for the girl even though Tony knew it was wrong to do so. That is one of the things why Ziva had not done anything about this unwanted but true feelings for her sexy partner.

Ziva had thought she had buried those feelings for Tony deep underground but when they had shared a moment. They had come back in full force. Tonight Ziva and Abby were going to have a girl's night out at a pub. Maybe Ziva could hook up with some stranger and release the built up tension.

"Ziva are you going or what?" Gibbs had that unearthly habit to be something that Ziva is yet to find words to describe it.

"Going where Gibbs?" Ziva must have been too caught up thinking about her sexy partner.

"Home Officer David," he said it as if he knows something that she doesn't.

Ziva had noticed that Tony has already gone. "See you on Monday Gibbs."

"Oh and Ziva don't think about breaking rule 12," Gibbs has this uncanny ability to read peoples minds.

"I wasn't going to," Ziva knows what Gibbs is talking about. "Just merely wanting to get-" Ziva broke off from telling her heart out to her boss.

"Ziva!" Abby yells and runs in those awkward shoes she is wearing. "I was just going to tell you that Gibbs, Ducky and McGee are going to join us tonight."

"What about Tony is he not joining us tonight?" Ziva asks for she didn't hear Abby mentioning Tony's name.

"I did invite him but he says can't come," Abby says in a rush.

"Well I guess we can survive without him tonight," Ziva knows that is not true, for Tony is the real reason for what is keeping Ziva here of all places.

Gibbs was giving her an uncertain look Ziva was sure of it. Maybe it was time for Ziva to tell Tony how he makes her feel. Instead of waiting for something that probably isn't even there to begin with. After all what is there to loose?

**(TIVA)**

Ziva was supposed to be at the pub with Abby, Gibbs, Ducky and McGee. But her gut told her to be somewhere else and that something horrible is about to occur. That horrible occurrence has to be about Tony. She had the similar gut feeling when he didn't turn up at the bar that night a few months ago and after that Ziva had learnt to trust her gut feeling when it involves DiNozzo's life. Ziva finds it odd that whenever Tony is in grave danger, her gut rings a couple of warning bells but whenever one of the others is facing the same fate as Tony, Ziva's gut doesn't talk to her. But than Tony and Ziva has both created a strong bond of partnership between them over these past two and going on to three years of working together. They trust each other with their lives.

Ziva also knows that Gibbs and Tony may have worked together the longest but they don't have that same essence of trust that Ziva has created with Tony. Tony and Abby have this sister/brother bond and so they tell each other secrets that they dare not to tell another living soul. Tony and McGee have this strange friendship but would look out for the others six. Tony and Ducky is based on an understanding the other. Ziva doesn't know what Tony had shared with Special Agent Caitlin Todd or Kate when she was still alive.

"Tony! Are you home?" Ziva yells through the door as well as knocking. "I want to apologise for what had happen today," not really true but she has to try something to grab Tony's attention. "Don't make me come in there unannounced."

"You can stop banging and shouting Ziva," Ziva spins around to find her incredibly hot partner. "Aren't you supposed to be at the bar with Abby and the others?"

Ziva was lost with words for Tony had his arms wound his middle. "Tony what happened to you?" It was like Ziva could feel the same pain that Tony is obviously in.

"Nothing just had tumble down a flight of stairs," Tony was lying but Ziva doesn't know why. "So you have come all the way to my place to apologise? You and I both know that is what we both had wanted."

"That maybe the case Tony but you and I in a relationship is not something that I want to happen," Ziva watches Tony take his keys out to unlock the door. "It will not work and we'll drive each other nuts. Nothing will keep us together -"

"Ziva you are talking nonsense and you are right it will never work out," Tony opens the door and allowed Ziva to step in first. "Not to mention rule 12 will also get in the way."

"Tony you are hurt? Shouldn't you go to a doctor about it?" Ziva changes that touchy subject. "Or at least get Ducky to check you out."

"Nope and I am fine Ziva," Tony maybe a good actor when it comes to lies but Ziva can see right through it. "Don't look at me like that."

"You did not fall down a flight of stairs Tony," Ziva saw the flash of surprise in his eyes just for a second. "Mind if I check them to see if they are serious enough to go to a doctor or not."

"Yes I do mind a lot," Tony snaps. "Sorry Ziva. Maybe you should go and join the others at the pub."

Ziva walks right up where Tony is standing and lifts up his shirt. What she saw made her wanting to throw up. "Tony who hit you? Who did this to you?" Ziva wants to go and find those who were responsible for turning Tony's tanned and muscled stomach black, blue, purple and red. "Tony?"

Ziva looks up to see a tear roll down his cheeks. "You can't help me Ziva. No one can. Not even Gibbs can do anything to protect me."

"You are my partner Tony. I will always have your six," Tony slid down the wall to sit his buttocks on the floor. "Let me help you or at least tell me what happened to you. Tony I love you and it hurts me when you are hurting like this."

"What did you just say?" Ziva held her mouth shut. "If I do tell you, will you promise me that you won't tell anyone not even Gibbs?"

She had finally said it to him. "Yes I will promise but I won't if it keeps on occurring got it."

"You have read my dossier correct?" Ziva nods at the remembrance. "Than you would have found some certain artefacts in it. About my childhood and my father-"

"Wait your own father did this to you?" Ziva interrupts for she knows all about it and she cannot believe that a father had turned his back on his only son and heir. "So, it is true about than about your childhood I mean?"

"Only half of it is true," Tony may be a chatterbox sometimes but when it becomes a personal subject he shuts everyone out and changes the subject. "The other half isn't and that part I haven't told anyone about it."

"It is okay Tony," Ziva runs a hand down his cheeks. "Everything is going to be okay."

"I never took you to be that kind of person," Ziva's eyes were gazing deeply into those piercing green eyes. "But than you never seize to amaze me."

Ziva had once again found her lips latching onto Tony's. It was as if they have been doing this stuff forever. Not as fierce as the one they had shared earlier that day. But much more meaningful and it felt like all of their worries have disappeared into that one kiss. Their fate was sealed tightly bound by that one kiss.

"Stay with me for the night?" Tony asks in a scared voice.

"I will stay here for the entire weekend if it makes you feel safer," Ziva kisses him on his lips again. "And you heard me correctly Special Agent DiNozzo."

"Our crazy but beautiful Mossad Officer has fallen in love," Tony had the most brilliant smile that Ziva is yet to witness. "I don't know if I feel the same."

"Give it time Tony," Ziva doesn't care if Tony doesn't say those three simple words for she isn't a complete romantic.

"Thank you Ziva for listening to my woes," Tony's hands grazed her cheeks. "I know I am not worth the trouble-"

"Your father is a bastard and he doesn't know what he is missing out on," Ziva places a small kiss on his lips. "He makes Gibbs look more human."

Tony just continues on smiling that brilliant smile of his. Ziva couldn't resist it any longer. Kissing soon turns in a great battle of the tongues. Warring for dominance.

"Maybe we should take things slowly," Tony breaks off the kiss and Ziva had her mouth wide open.

"You? Taking things slowly? I would love to see you try to hold off-" Tony had shoved his tongue back into her mouth and Ziva couldn't help but moan.

Interrupted once again by the sound of a phone ringing. "Ignore it," Tony says between kisses. "Can't believe we had lasted this long?"

"I know what you mean," Ziva ignores her phone call.

Kissing Tony is so much more cooler than answering the retched phone. She has a funny idea who it was but that person will just have to wait. Tony at this point had unbutton her shirt and taken it of her slim shoulders.

"What happen to taking things slowly?" Ziva laughs at her own question and than starts to moan. When Tony's sensuous lips had taken her breast and begin to suck on her nipple. "Oh Tony you bad boy-"

"Like that don't you Officer David?" Tony suckles her other breast with the same amount of lust and desire.

Ziva grinds her hips against Tony's at this point. "Tony I want you in me now!" grinding and grounding his obvious arousal.

"My ladies wishes shall be granted," Ziva unzips his fly.

Tony had down the same thing with her own and yanks both of her pants and undies. Tony than pushes Ziva on to very spot he was sitting on. Levelling himself against her hot wet spot between her legs. Ziva couldn't believe her greatest desire is about to come true. Than she gasps when Ziva feels Tony beginning to move inside of her. They fit perfectly as Ziva has always known they would. Her nails and teeth leaves great welts on his already bruised shoulders. Surely Tony must be too sore to do this kind of thing. Her legs tightly bound across Tony's back. Causing Tony get deeper, faster and harder.

Hitting all the right spots and places. Tongues had found themselves to be having a another war for dominance, love, the need to be wanted, lust, desire and a passion that two partners should never feel for each other. But they do and they have. Arching her back off the floor to meet each thrust. Hands were still wandering over naked bodies never leaving a body part untouched. Than Ziva felt her body to quiver in great anticipation. Tony must be in the same ship.

Before they knew what had hit them both, Ziva soon had found Tony panting for air and laying on top of her. His head was nested in the crook of her neck. Placing tiny kisses as he lies there. Ziva had her hands running all over his body. Just to see if he was still there and this was not a dream. Ziva was beginning to feel a new emotion for Tony and it wasn't love but something far more meaningful and stronger than love.

**TBC . . .**

**A/N: **Blushing by now. Yes I know another one of those fics about Tony getting bullied by his father. But his father makes a good bad guy if you know what I mean and Tony well he makes a good victim to pick on. Well I do hope you had all enjoyed this lovely new piece of work. Please give me a review or PM whichever one you are more comfortable with. I need to know so I can know I can do the other chapter or not.


	2. Teams Shouldn't Keep Secrets

**Chapter 2:** **Teams Shouldn't Keep Secrets**

The sound of a voice is what that caused Tony to open his eyes. Almost cringing when a rather tender spot on his body made itself known. What a fool he was to fall for something like that in the first place. All Tony wanted was to hear his father to say sorry. Instead of hearing his father saying sorry, Tony had receive a kick and a few punches in his stomach.

"Abby I said I was sorry for not turning up," Ziva's exotic voice echoes into the bedroom. "Something important came up."

Surely Tony isn't that important in Ziva's life? Who in their right mind would want to love some one like him? His father has proved that one many times and not just by hitting him until he turns black and blue.

"How do you feel this morning?" God, Ziva is so beautiful when she walks like that robed only in a shirt that is miles too big for her small but slim body.

"I'm fine Ziva," the God's must have been smiling when Ziva was born. "Maybe a little deaf in one ear after last night."

"That wouldn't have happened if-" Tony cuts her off by claiming her lips with his.

"Is Abby not happy with you?" Tony asks of his new lover.

"She is a little upset yes," Ziva sits down beside Tony on the bed. "Abby was the one who had called last night," Ziva was now sporting a beautiful smile. "I didn't tell her abouts us, so you can rest assured."

Tony didn't reply to Ziva. Rest assured? How can he possibly rest assured when his father in Washington? Maybe it was time for Tony to move town. But how can he? When he had found a place that he could call home. His teammates have become the only family Tony has ever had known and now with Ziva as a lover that is something he can't destroy. Not because his father has decided to move and live in Washington and to cause his only son to relieve the nightmare.

"Tony?" Ziva's hands were resting gracefully on both sides of his face.

Raising his eyes so he can gaze into those deep brown orbs. It was like looking through a looking glass or something. "I'm fine Ziva I swear," Ziva didn't look like she had believed his words. "Maybe you should go Ziva? I am not worth to fight for."

"What happened to the Anthony DiNozzo that I fell for?" Ziva asks in anguish.

"He fell," Tony doesn't want to talk about this.

Ziva was about to say something when Tony begins to cough. "Cough it out," patting his back sending electric shots through his spine.

The phone begins to ring again. "David," Ziva had her eyes locked on Tony's for the whole time she was on her mobile. "Do want me to call him? To tell him about the case."

Tony had grabbed the hand that wasn't holding her phone in his own. Electric waves spread like wild fire through his body. When he was with Jeanne Tony didn't feel like this. Ziva is the complete opposite to Jeanne and yet Tony has managed to make them both fall in love with him. Tony is still unsure what to make of Ziva. Tony knew that there was a subtle attraction between them but Tony had never imagined that Ziva could feel that way for him. True, Tony had wanted to find ways to see what makes the liaison officer tick. Ever since they had gone undercover as married assassins and Tony had gotten a taste of what type of lover Ziva was. Tony had gotten a fresh taste of her last night and it seems he can't get enough of Ziva David.

Ziva also wants to help him to deal with his father and his abusive ways. Tony has never told anyone, not even Gibbs or Abby about the damage Daniel DiNozzo had caused Tony to endure. Tony also has this inkling feeling that Ducky may have found some vital clues but Tony is grateful for the old M.E for not telling anyone of his findings. Ducky would have seen the scattered scars across his back and on his side.

**(TIVA)**

"We've got a case," Ziva's gorgeous accent broke Tony's reverie. "I told-"

"Yeah I heard what you had told the boss," Tony throws a reassuring smile at Ziva. "Don't worry about me. I will be fine to do my job."

"What makes you think that I am worried about you?" Ziva smiles back at Tony. "After all you have told me multiple times that you are fine."

"Come on we better get cracking," Tony hops of the bed and nearly fell back down. "Remind me not to move to quickly."

"I am surprised you had the energy to have sex last night," Ziva lifts an eyebrow and Tony couldn't resist from smiling back at Ziva. "But than you are full of surprises underneath those fancy suits you wear."

"Look who is talking," Tony leans down to peck Ziva on the lips. "And here I was hoping I could spend the entire weekend with you in my bed. I think it is better for us not to mention to anyone about us."

"I agree but I do have a funny feeling that Gibbs suspects something," Ziva recalls Gibbs telling her not to break rule 12.

"Gibbs suspects just about anyone even if they are on his team," Tony grabs some pants and boxes-

"No boxes today," Ziva says to Tony all of sudden. "Just in case."

"Some ones has their head in the gutter this morning," Tony smirks at Ziva.

"Why would I have my head in the gutter?" Ziva is still having troubles grasping these types of sayings.

"Just a saying," Tony walks back over to Ziva fully clothed. "You ready to go?"

"I hate sayings and no I am not ready yet," Ziva suddenly throws her arms around Tony's neck to give him a kiss on the lips. "Now I am ready.

"Is that all you can do my ninja girl?" Ziva's lips were suddenly attacking Tony lips.

Ziva was giving Tony a mind-blowing kiss and Tony couldn't resist from not drawing Ziva closer to his body.

"Much better sweet cheeks," Tony pulls away from his beautiful partner and now lover. "We better go before people get suspicious."

"Lets go than lover boy," Ziva smiles slyly at Tony as he smacks her on the bottom. "You want to die Tony?" Ziva immediately regrets asking such a thing.

Tony grabs his jacket, weapon, keys and wallet on the way out. Mentally slapping her self on the head.

"That is what your father wants isn't it? He wants you dead?" Ziva nearly breaks into a run to catch up with Tony. "Tony I'm sorry I didn't kn-"

"You didn't know Ziva and yes that is what my father wants," Tony had tears in his eyes. "My heart served on a silver platter. Act neutral today Ziva and pretend that everything is going to be okay."

"We have to tell Gibbs Tony and you know it," as much as Ziva wants to help Tony but this isn't a task to face alone. "We are a team and teams do not keep secrets from each other," Ziva had said something similar to Gibbs and McGee before they had learnt the truth about Tony and his mysterious girlfriend. "Remember the last time you had kept a secret from all of us and the consequences that followed it."

"Of course I remember but also I was following the director's orders at the time," Tony shakes his head furiously of what Ziva is asking him to do. "But this is a personal matter something, which I shouldn't even had told you about. For if my father finds out that I have told some one on my team about it all. Than he will go after them and it won't just me needing a coffin."

"I can look after myself Tony," Ziva taps Tony on the nose with her elegant index finger. "Teams also look out for each other. That is one thing I have learnt over here and in Mossad I would never had the pleasure of experiencing."

"This is one of those cases that can not be fixed Ziva," Tony looks away from those dark brown orbs of Ziva's.

"Do you not trust the team? Do you not have any faith in the team or me to protect you?" Ziva is having troubles with this side of Tony and it was scaring her.

"Gibbs will begin to wonder where we are if we keep on having this nice little chitchat," Tony steps out of the doors and heads straight for his car.

It was Ziva's turn to shake her head furiously at the stubbornness in the man. Tony is one big jigsaw puzzle to Ziva.

"Ziva can you do one last favour for me?" Tony turns away from his car and a grimace spread was visible to Ziva's naked eye. "Tell Gibbs that I am not well today or tell something that would suit you? Please Ziva."

"I thought you said that you're fine Tony?" Ziva could now see it quite plainly in Tony's eyes that he is hurting. "It is okay to admit it that you are in pain Tony."

"Did Gibbs say that there was dead body to you?" Tony slides down and sat next his car.

"He wasn't very specific in the details," Ziva squats down to put a hand on Tony's left cheek. "Maybe having sex last night wasn't such a great idea after all."

Ziva had tried for some humour to lighten up the sombre mood in the atmosphere. But with no luck for Tony looks like he was about to pass out. It was coming quite clear to Ziva that Tony needs medical attention right away. That would also mean that Ziva will have to at least tell Gibbs and he will not be very pleased to hear the news.

"That's it I am calling Gibbs and tell him about the entire situation," Ziva declares to Tony.

"No I am fine Ziva just go and I will go back inside," Tony stumbles back up to his two feet. "If I feel worse or need some assistance immediately I will call you."

"Promise?" Ziva held up her pinkie and Tony smiles as he hooks his pinkie around her small and slim pinkie. "There I got a smile from that at least."

"Must feel very proud of yourself than my little assassin," Tony kisses Ziva on the lips for a brief moment. "You had better go before Gi-"

"Yeah I know Tony," Ziva heads for her own car. "Get back inside before I change my mind."

"Yes ma'am," Tony saw the scowl Ziva threw his way and smirks cheekily at her retreating back.

Ziva had smirk on her face also. Unbeknownst to Tony who slips back inside his apartment building and never saw that one smirk grace Ziva's beautiful face.

**(TIVA)**

"I thought we had a case McGee?" Ziva asks McGee as she walks into the squad room.

"I think Gibbs must have thought it was April Fool's Day or something for I do not know why we are here," McGee replies while typing something on his keyboard. "Did you manage to call Tony?"

"He says that he isn't feeling well today," Ziva wasn't exactly lying about Tony being unwell for he is and Tony is in great deal of pain. Well that is what Ziva thinks anyways. "Where is Gibbs by the way?" Ziva saw McGee's eyes swivel to a spot just behind her shoulder. "He's standing right behind me isn't he?"

"Morning Ziva," Gibbs had a cup of coffee in his hand, again. "So DiNozzo isn't feeling well today?" Ziva wanted to blink or something like that for she swore to herself there was concern in that question.

"Yes and may I ask what we are all doing here on a day off for that matter?" Ziva has more important things to be concerned about. Tony for one, and Ziva has this funny feeling that he shouldn't be left alone for a couple of days. In truth Tony should really seek some help both from the team and get some medical attention.

"You three were called in to finish your reports properly," Gibbs replies in earnest. "Than you Ziva are to go down and apologise to Abby for breaking your promise."

"I thought apologising is a sign of weakness?" Ziva is easily confused with some of the things Gibbs says.

"Not between family it isn't," Gibbs raises his pointed gaze at her.

"But we are not even blood related to be a family," Ziva responds curiously.

"Don't you have some work to do get done Officer David?" Gibbs glances down at her and Ziva stares back. "I thought you are too sick to join us DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks while still glaring at the young woman standing before him.

"I feel much better thank you for asking," Tony remarks by taking a seat behind his desk and powers up the computer. "Did I miss something or are you both having a staring contest just for the fun of it?" The two of them both turn to glare at Tony instead of each other. "What do I have something stuck between my teeth? Or are you all just very pleased to see me? I am touched."

Ziva had a look of concern and relief mixed with anger, while Gibbs had a full on piss off look and masked concern for him, Tony was unsure. Coming to work seems to be a whole lot better than staying home. In case his father decides to visit him unannounced. Tony also feels safer and calmer when he is near Ziva.

"Get back to those damn reports and than you all can go back home," Gibbs goes over to his own desk.

"On it boss!" Tony says happily and shares a private glance with Ziva. "So how was your big night last?" He asks while still staring at Ziva's behind. "I did seriously wanted to join you all-"

"Why don't you just asks Ziva?" Abby Sciuto walks into the squad room wearing her lab coat. "For I want to know why she didn't turn up as promised?"

"Abby I am deeply and truly sorry but I had received word that my Uncle Abraham had just died the following night," Ziva had told a complete lie to her friend. "I feel bad for not telling you but I did not feel like having company last night."

Abby just wrapped her arms around Ziva and drawn her into a hug. "What about you Special Agent DiNozzo? What was so important for you to turn down an invitation to hang out with us?" Abby suddenly decides to grouse on Tony. "I know you didn't have a hot date last night-" Tony tries hard not to look over at Ziva at that but Tony had given her quick and private smile. Tony also has just tuned out Abby's blabbering away at him.

Tony can't find the strength he needs before telling the team about his little or is it now a big problem. Yes, Tony is finally admitting to himself that he is afraid. Not just for himself but for the entire team. Even though they'll stop at nothing to put the perpetrators behind bars or on Ducky's autopsy table. Ziva is right about not keeping secrets no matter how bad they turn out to be. But this is one secret Tony couldn't tell, though he is not entirely happy about telling Ziva that one secret. Ziva maybe able to look after her self but that doesn't mean no bad guys won't come looking for her and break her in two.

"Are you even listening to me Tony?" Abby's gravelly voice broke Tony's chain of thoughts. "Are you okay Tony?

Ziva's eyes are not the only ones to be found gazing upon him and it was making him uneasy. Perhaps Tony should tell them about his father and his threats to the team but not about Ziva and his affair.

"I'm fine Abby I swear just had a rough night," Tony is not ready yet to tell the others, besides Ziva. "Stop worrying about me or your hair may turn into the same colour as the boss's."

Slap on the head. Tony had expected that was coming soon just not that quick.

**(TIVA)**

Ziva walks right into the men's room, only to find Tony and to talk to him about why he is here and not at home resting. That was after all what Tony had not only wanted to do this morning but choose to do so.

"Tony? Gibbs said it is okay for us to go home now," Ziva couldn't find Tony in any of the unused cubicles.

"Officer David is there reason for you to be shouting in a men's room?" Ziva felt a shiver courses it way down her spine.

This so embarrassing being caught in the men's room by her boss, Ziva only wants to go and check on Tony just to see if he is all right.

"Maybe I prefer the men's room then the ladies have you ever thought of that," Ziva could tell that Tony isn't in here so she'll have to look somewhere else for the man.

"This isn't the first time you've come in here looking for DiNozzo," Gibbs really likes to get to the bottom of things doesn't he. "Is there something going on between the two of you that I should know about?"

"No Gibbs just wanting to catch up," Ziva turns to head for the door. "Don't worry Gibbs my little problem with DiNozzo has been dissolved."

Ziva didn't here what Gibbs had to say about that part of the conversation. All Ziva is concerned about for the moment was finding Tony and to see if he needs a hug or something just as comforting as a hug. Maybe all Tony needs is a kiss.

"Looking for me Officer David?" Ziva had only taken one step a way from the men's rooms door.

"Why would I want to look for you Agent DiNozzo?" Ziva had a cheeky glint in her eyes. "I was just busting enough to go to men's room."

"So the men's room is more appealing to our Mossad Officer," Tony pulls Ziva into one of the elevators and thankfully it was empty enough for the two of them. "I am fine Ziva and I feel a hundred times better than this morning."

"Why do I not believe that? I could see that you are struggling Tony and I also know that you wanted to tell Gibbs when Abby had asked if you are okay," Ziva flicks the emergency button to a pause the elevator from moving. "It is nice of you that you care so much for your team-mates for not putting them in danger, which you are so afraid of doing. Three of us agents and we are trained to use weapons in aggressive negotiations if it comes to it. The other two will both know how to defend themselves also."

"I wish it was that simple Ziva but I can't do it," Tony rubs a weary hand across his brow in frustration. "You have no idea what it is like to have a father to thrust such an ultimatum on there only sons or daughters shoulders."

"Must I remind you just who you are talking too? My father has turned my only half-brother into a monster and it is only a matter of time before he does the same to me," Ziva thrusts one of her fingers rudely into Tony's face. "But we are not talking about me. We are talking about you Tony and you acting strangely before the others in the squad room earlier on-"

"I do not need a lecture from you," Tony grabs the hand that is still rudely pointing a slender finger in his face to lower it. "I just don't want to see my only true family get hurt because of me. I am grateful for what you have done for me Ziva but I cannot risk it. You and the team are my weaknesses and my father knows it and he will you use anyone of you against me if he has to."

Tony flicks the emergency switch so the elevator could restart. "Ziva I won't survive if you or the others get hurt."

"I understand Tony and we can finish this conversation at my place," Tony smiles at Ziva for that. "I'll cook us both dinner for the night unless Abby has made plans for us all tonight."

"I would love to have cooked meal with you sweet cheeks," Tony and Ziva smile at each other wickedly. "Ziva found me boss. So do not panic."

"Why would Gibbs panic?" Ziva has never seen Gibbs panic before and so she is curious as to why Tony would say such a thing.

"Why would I panic DiNozzo when you are in safe hands?" Gibbs sarcastically asks Tony. "It should be you who should panic."

McGee, Ziva, Abby, Ducky and anyone else who is in the squad room broke into an easy and comfortable laughter. All but Tony who had only a small smile on his lips but not the type that reaches his eyes. Ziva had noticed this but still she was laughing and Tony likes the sound of Ziva's laughter for it is soothing his already tormented soul.

**TBC . . .**

**A/N: **Thanks to those who have reviewed. For that I am grateful. Now review again and see if this is what you have or haven't expected. Love Hannah or Tivalilly to some.


	3. Not Worth Smiling About

**Chapter 3:** **Not Worth Smiling About**

"It has been what two weeks and still you haven't had the guts to tell Gibbs," Ziva accuses her partner as she finds him hiding in out of order men's shower and toilet area. "The team are already getting suspicious about your strange behaviour."

"Than why haven't you told them?" Tony retorts his question in a similar accusation.

"Because it is not my job to tell Gibbs about your woes and your father," Ziva hates being rough on Tony but it seems to be the only to get the stubborn fellow to open up. "I also keep my promises."

Tony's expression begins to soften at the latter. "That's why you are a good person and one of the reasons why I put up with you."

Ziva walks over to where to Tony is seating on one of the benches. "Really and what is the other reason?"

Tony had his lips upon hers before Ziva could react and immediately she caves in to his tongues request to enter her mouth. "Does that answer your question Officer David?" Tony smirks at Ziva's expression on her face. "You should smile more often."

"There is nothing worth smiling about in Israel," Ziva nearly whispers in a sadden tone when she had spoken to Tony just then. "Just like it won't be worth smiling about if your father ends up doing what he had threaten to do to you."

"Uh there you two are," a new voice stops Tony from telling Ziva something very important and from well to kiss her again. "So the rumours about you two are true then?"

"Why are you smiling Probie?" Tony asks angrily at the junior agent. "Even if we are sleeping together? What are you going to do about it?"

"You two with me!" Tony and Ziva both jump involuntarily at the voice belonging to their boss and they both did what they were told.

**(TIVA)**

McGee wasn't smiling now. He had heard some bits and pieces of what the two were discussing. DiNozzo Snr is threatening Tony's and he hasn't told anyone about it. Well, besides Ziva.

True McGee and Tony don't really hang out and spend time together outside the office, but surely that wouldn't stop McGee from helping a teammate when in a time of need. What should McGee do about it? Seeing as Tony has been keeping this a secret for the past two weeks now and still he hasn't said a word to Gibbs or anyone else, apart from Ziva.

**(TIVA)**

"Take a seat," Gibbs tells his two agents and can't believe they are stupid enough to break his rules that he had created for a reason. "How long has this little romance of yours been going on for?"

Tony cringes involuntarily in the inside when Gibbs had taken them to one of the interrogation rooms. As long it will be just about their affair and not about the other secret they are both keeping from Gibbs?

"Answer me!" Gibbs slams a hand on the table when no one had answered him straight away.

"Two weeks," Ziva answers saving Tony's donkey no ass again. "We were going to tell you Gibbs but we just wanted to see if it is what-"

"Enough!" Gibbs shouts and stops Ziva's explanation. "DiNozzo you of all people on this team knows too damn well that I had those rules for a reason. But I can see you two have both flushed those rules in the toilet."

"Why would we flush them in the toilet?" Ziva asks in very confused voice.

"Never you mind that Officer David," Gibbs had a small smirk on his face but it had quickly turned back into a scowl.

"Mind if I join in the party Jethro?" Director Shepard enters the interrogation room and she too doesn't look very happy. "So is going to be transferred to another team or fired?"

"I am fixing the problem madam Director so you can go back to your office," the last thing Gibbs wants is to break up his team when they have worked so hard to get to where they are now.

"I'll go," Gibbs, Ziva and the Director were now full on staring at DiNozzo. "Sorry Gibbs but that is my decision."

Gibbs was clueless to what he should say about this new development. "Does Ziva really mean that much to you than?"

"Yes she does and that is why I quit," Tony looks into those deep brown eyes of Ziva's as if communicating a secret to her alone. "See you tonight Zi."

"Tony-" Ziva's words were lost when Tony had placed a kiss on her lips and right in front of Gibbs and the Director. Than he was gone from all of their sights and Ziva has a funny feeling that is what Tony was previously going to tell her back in the men's room. "Happy now Gibbs? That is why we couldn't tell you about our "little romance" to you."

"No its not," Gibbs knows that there is something else that is binding Tony and Ziva closer together like glue.

**(TIVA)**

"See I told you McGee," Abby is feeling proud of her self. "Did I not tell you just yesterday that Tony and Ziva are sleeping together."

Abby doesn't know the whole truth like McGee does.

"Congratulations Abby for telling Probie the obvious," Abby spins around to the new intrusion in her lab.

"Tony-"

"I've come to say goodbye Abby," Tony hates it when he interrupts the Goth like that.

"Goodbye what do you me-" Abby is confused and its obvious McGee is also clueless as to what is happening.

"Take care of Abby for me Tim," Tony was starring into the teary eyes of Abby's and hates it that he is the cause of those tears threatening to spill. Kissing Abby on the cheek and he left with out looking back to see the two members of his new family.

"What just happened Timmy?" Abby's voice was laced with confusion and sadness.

"Lets go and see if the others knows about it," McGee offers the forensic tech.

"I don't like this Timmy," Abby had tears streaming down her cheeks leaving two dark smudges of eyeliner and mascara. "And its not even home time yet."

McGee laughs a bit at that last part.

**(TIVA)**

"What do you mean he quit?" Abby accusingly asks of Gibbs. "Tony wouldn't just quit NCIS after being here for nearly six-years and certainly not because he likes Ziva," Abby pints a figure at the slouched figure in her chair and staring at the now very empty desk. "Get him back Gibbs you have to!"

"Agent DiNozzo has made his decision Abby," Director Shepard knows that Abby and their now ex-colleague were almost like sister and brother. "He could have gone to another team or stay on this one."

"Is it me or has Tony seem a bit hinky of late to you?" Abby asks this because Tony usually tells her what is troubling him. "Ziva did he say anything to you?" Abby would hope he would have consoled to some one else on the team.

Ziva knows that Tony has told her not to tell the team about his father. "He told me not to tell," Ziva hates the feeling of being torn between her loyalty to the team and her love for Tony. "I promised."

"Is this about his father?" Ziva looks up and looks at McGee. "I accidentally heard you and Tony talking."

"The reason for Tony not telling either one of you is because his father had threaten to kill us," Ziva thought since the cat is out of the sack or is it bag. "But yes McGee you are correct it is about his father."

"Do you think the reason for Tony quitting is because his father is threatening him again?" Abby knows too much about the damage DiNozzo Snr had caused her big brother to endure.

"You know about his father?" Ziva shouldn't be surprised for Tony practically tells Abby everything.

"Not everything," Abby turns to face the man Tony looks up to be the father figure that his real father should be. "Gibbs I think you should get Tony back in here now."

"McGee trace his cell phone! David you're with me," Gibbs grabs his gun and Ziva follows suit.

Ziva just hopes that Tony will forgive her after all of this.

**(TIVA)**

"Tony should be proud for having you as his partner," Gibbs says to Ziva all of a sudden.

"I love him Gibbs, and I wanted him to tell you but he is too stubborn for his own good," Ziva looks up to her boss standing beside her in the elevator.

"Have you told DiNozzo that you love him?" Maybe breaking his rules weren't a bad thing to do after all.

"Yes but Tony hasn't," Ziva replies in a small voice.

Gibbs just looks at the young woman standing beside him and for once she isn't looking like the strict young woman Ziva was, when Gibbs had first met her.

**TBC . . .**

**A/N:** Gibbs and the team finally know about both of their secrets. If there are any noticeable mistakes that I have missed than just shoot me and I'll fix it up for you. Read and then review or PM and enjoy.


	4. Saved

**A/N: **Final chapter ladies and gents. So enjoy it while it lasts.

**Chapter 4:** Saved

Barely aware of what had just happened, but all he knew so far was the fact that he found himself on the floor in his apartment. Looking into those hated eyes that are staring upon his being. Too consumed with guilt was he that didn't even notice that he had a visitor waiting inside to beat the crap out of him. Stalling for time. Fairly aware that his team mates, no make that now former team mates are coming to rescue him from this monster from his nightmares.

The next thing that he knew was the fact that he had found himself in a hospital bed and terrible pain shot up from his side. Of word for his father, he is unsure for he had only just woken up with not recollection of what had happen what so ever.

Turning his head there was the most beautiful creature ever to walk upon earth. Ziva David, well that is what he thinks anyways and he loves her for being her. Never knowing what could have happened to him if he hadn't met someone like her.

**(TIVA)**

"You aren't angry with Tony or I about us being together?" Ziva asks Gibbs, while waiting for some kind of news about Tony's condition. Tony wasn't hurt badly, but still the doctors wanted to make sure everything is in order.

"Technically I should be," Gibbs locks his blue gaze with Ziva's own chocolate coloured gaze. "You kept on staying cool headed while we barged into DiNozzo's apartment and from then on. Just don't make me realise that I had made a mistake, by my accepting the fact that the two of you are now sleeping together."

"Are you here for a one very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo?" a voice full of amusement broke the heavy silence that was beginning to cling around the waiting room.

"Tony!" Ziva practically drags Tony into a hug that could out rival Abby's infamous hugs. "Are you okay?"

"Well if the doctor says that I am allowed to go home, than yeah I am more than okay," Tony would like nothing more than to drag Ziva into one of the empty rooms and have his way with her. "If it weren't for the either of you-"

"Thank Ziva for telling us the whole story," Gibbs stands up so he could join them. "Officer David take DiNozzo home."

"Coming Tony?" Ziva asks Tony sweetly for she can tell what Tony has in mind for her.

"Hell yeah," Tony kisses Ziva on the lips, he didn't care that he was kissing Ziva right in front of their boss.

They left their boss just standing there with a smile on his face, something of which they'll never get the chance of seeing again.

Yes everything is going to be all right from now on, whom are they kidding. Anything could happen to them as they are stepping out of the hospital.

Two very bright smiles on their faces, Tony had a reason to smile more than Ziva does. His father is dead and now he doesn't have a reason for wanting to runaway no more. The woman he has come to love is still by his side and isn't disgusted with him.

**(TIVA)**

They entered Ziva's home with great difficulty. With their lips fused together, as if their lives depended on that one kiss.

"I love you Ziva," Tony says while they are trying to catch their breaths back.

"Love you too my little hairy butt," Ziva smiles wickedly at Tony as she had practically ripped off DiNozzo's shirt off his back.

With that their lips became one once more.

Whatever comes between them would be dealt with severely.

They were in love and nothing else matters from that point on.

**And Cut.**

**A/N: **_Thank you all for your wonderful support. I know it was short. But it was both short and sweet. If anything pops into your head that concerns this story don't hesitate to say so. I have no current plans of thinking about doing a sequel. If any of you want a sequel, well than I won't mind it if you do it your selves. For once I have finished my other stories, there will be no more. Who am I kidding? Love Hannah._


End file.
